


Kion's Nap and Bunga's Plan

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of patrolling the Pridelands, Kion decides to take a nap in the lair.</p><p>Bunga sees Kion sleeping and decides to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kion's Nap and Bunga's Plan

After a long day of patrolling the Pridelands, Kion decides to take a nap in the lair.

Kion walks into the lair while yawning.

"Another long day of patrolling" Kion yawns, "the Pridelands. Time for a well deserved nap."

Kion jumps onto a rock, lays down with his head between his paws, yawns again, and then falls asleep.

* * *

  
"See you later Beshte." Bunga calls to Beshte.

"See you little B." Beshte calls back while walking away.

Bunga waves to Beshte while walking into the lair.

Bunga sees Kion sleeping and grins to himself.  
"Time to wake up Kion."

Bunga walks over to Kion and jumps up onto the rock that Kion is sleeping on.  
"Kioooon," Bunga sings to Kion.  
Kion makes noises in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up.

"Kiooon. Wake up."  
Kion turns over on his side and continues to sleep.

Bunga smiles to himself while saying, "I didn't want to have to do this."

Bunga smiles as he starts to tickle Kion.  
Kion moves around in his sleep, but he still doesn't wake up.

Bunga frowns and tickles Kion more.  
Kion makes noises in his sleep, but he still doesn't wake up.

Bunga doesn't stop tickling Kion.  
Kion starts to wake up.  
While blinking sleepily Kion says, "Stop it Bunga."  
Bunga smiles while saying, "Come on. Let's play."  
Kion sleepily smiles and says, "Let's take a nap and then we can play."  
Bunga smiles excitedly. "Okay."

Bunga lays down next to Kion.  
Kion yawns and falls back to sleep.  
Bunga curls up against Kion, smiles and eventually falls asleep.


End file.
